denzimanfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Denshi Sentai Denziman. Timeline 1980 *The Vader Clan begin an invasion of Earth to destroy its beauty; upon their arrival, the island base of Denzi Land activates and its robotic guardian, Denzi Dog IC, awakens to find five suitable youths to become Denziman to fight against this threat. *While facing Umitsular, the Vader Monster who destroyed planet Denzi, IC reveals the history of Denzi's fall to the team in order to inspire them to defeat it. *When a mother who is a descendant of Claire, the female servant of Princess Denzi, is abducted for the Rainbow Stone in her family possession, the Denziman come to her rescue while discovering about the survivors of the planet who came to live on Earth to protect Denzi Land and IC, influencing its civilization drastically. *The Denziman recollect another ancient Denzi artifact by way of a record accidentally used by a pop singer to create a huge disco hit that forces Queen Hedrian to attack everyone playing it. *The Denziman discover the connection the descendants of the Denzi survivors have to Denzi Land when Paul Izaki, a Japanese detective who works in France, returns to find his ancient heritage. *The barbaric space wanderer known as Demon King Banriki descends on Earth to destroy the Denziman; although likewise showing a mutual hatred of the Vader Clan, he decides to stay with them to their annoyance. Other Events *Births: Kenta Date (MegaRed), Kouichirou Endou (MegaBlack), Shun Namiki (MegaBlue), Chisato Jougasaki (MegaYellow), Miku Imamura (MegaPink), Matsuri Tatsumi (GoPink) 1981 Denziman *During a scheme by a Vader Monster to poison the Denziman with a killer gas, it ultimately reveals itself allied with Demon King Banriki, attacking the Vader Clan with the gas instead and allowing the barbarian control of their castle. Queen Hedrian quickly creates two more Vader Monsters that retake control and Banriki is "executed" by being turned into a candle holder. *A Vader Monster egg hatches to become the unexpected Banriki Monster, which quickly grows up and frees Demon King Banriki from captivity, allowing him to retake full control of the Vader Clan once again. *In hopes of using Banriki's rule to his advantage, General Hedrer get permission to perform an attack on the Denziman with a Vader Fighter, but it crashes forcing him to retreat. *During an attack by the Banriki Monster, General Hedrer grows giant and once again challenges the Denziman with the Vader Clan's sword to prevent Banriki from gaining the victory. The Denziman ultimately kill the Vader general, but salute him for his honorable ways. *Vader Clan relations further decay as Keller becomes killed protecting Queen Hedrian while Mirror appears to side with Demon King Banriki. *During an initial fight with Banriki Monster, DaiDenzin loses control of its abilities due to the monster's willpower, forcing the Denziman down until they convince IC they must fight once again. *As the Denziman face the Banriki Monster a final time, Mirror discovers its weakness in attacking its tail, which she relays to Hedrian who relays it to IC. IC sacrifices its body to become DaiDenzin's new mind and relay the Denziman the final information to defeat Banriki Monster. Mirror is killed protecting Hedrian from Demon King Banriki, not before blinding him to the point the Denziman can finally kill him with DenziStick Boomerang. *The Denziman raid Vader Castle, but Queen Hedrian escapes, giving a final farewell to her enemies and stating they will meet again as the castle explodes and the Denzi warriors complete their battle.